Thanksgiving, Scully Style
by defiaureve
Summary: Mulder spends Thanksgiving with Scully and her mother. Rated PG-13, just to be safe, for a bad word or two.
1. Default Chapter

Thanksgiving, Scully Style

By Sis Spooky

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mulder or any member of the Scully family. Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and the folks at Fox Broadcasting own them all. They are, however, letting me borrow them for this little story since they know that I do not intend copyright infringement nor will I make any profit. Nope, not one red cent, and now, on with the story.

Author's Notes: It was suggested that I clearly mark the daydream sequences in this story, a suggestion which I greatly appreciate. It was an oversight on my part. While this is only fan fiction and I won't realize any profit, I still want to do my best work. Thanks to everyone who has taken time to read and review. It's the reviews that make me want to keep writing.

Georgetown 

**9:45 am**

**Thanksgiving Day**

"Mulder! Hi! Come on in. I was just putting the turkey in the oven. I didn't expect you until later." Scully quickly pulled off her oven mitt as she stepped aside to permit him entrance to her apartment.

He stepped inside and pushed the door to behind him. Readjusting the grocery bag in his arm, he moved toward the kitchen. "I could always leave and come back. I realized when I got home last night that we had forgotten a bag of groceries in my backseat and thought I'd bring them by."

Scully wore very simple attire compared to her usual business suits. Jeans, a loose sweater, and a pair of thick socks combined to make her look more like a teenager than a grown woman. Her hair was pulled back into a makeshift ponytail and the make-up was minimal if at all existent. Mulder smiled at the sight of this rare glimpse into his best friends private life. Her trademark three-inch heels had become such a habit for her that he had envisioned that even her house shoes would have a chunky heel to them. He had forgotten how small she actually was until the moment she moved over to the kitchen table and stood on tiptoe to peek into the bag he had put down.

"No, no, don't leave. Stay, I'm glad to have the company, actually. So, what did I forget?"

"Probably nothing important. Cranberries, canned pumpkin, pecans, canned, fat free, evaporated milk. By the way, are you sure this stuff is safe for human consumption?"

Scully grinned and swatted at him playfully with her oven mitt. "Very sure. Asparagus, green beans, onions, celery. Mulder, I think you saved Thanksgiving."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. If you hadn't brought this over, we wouldn't have had pumpkin pie, pecan pie or dressing, cranberry salad, steamed asparagus, or green bean casserole."

"Mmm, pumpkin pie. Wait, did you say pecan pie?"

"Yeah. Mom loves pecan pie; we have it at every family gathering. Oh no, I forgot the vanilla bean ice cream."

"I'll go. Have we got Cool Whip?"

"You should probably get another container. Are you sure you don't mind running to the store?"

Mulder grabbed a scrap piece of paper and jotted down the items he needed to pick up. "Not at all. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

The whole scene seemed so domestic and out of character for the duo on one hand. But on the other hand, it seemed so very natural that neither of them gave it a second thought. Scully went back to the stove and began fixing the next major item on her list. While she worked, her mind drifted back to the night before – another very domestic moment between the two.

FBI Headquarters 

**7:58 pm**

**Night Before Thanksgiving**

"Finally. Mulder, this report is finished. I hate to rush, but I have to get to the grocery store before they close." Scully grabbed her coat from the rack and pulled it on.

Mulder closed the file he was working on and pulled his sport coat from the back of his chair. "Want some company?"

"Huh?" It wasn't that she hadn't heard him, but that she was stunned he would offer to help her shop.

"Do you want some company?" He repeated. "I do shop you know."

"Sure, company would be great." She smiled as she slung her briefcase on her shoulder and made for the door.

"Besides, I drove this morning and I don't think a cab driver will help you haul those groceries into your apartment. Anyway, I want to."

"Well, I'd love the company, and the help."

Scully and Mulder walked through the automatic doors of the grocery store. To their left were the shopping carts and Mulder walked over and selected one. Three carts later, he found one that didn't squeak or thud and joined Scully in the produce section. "Sorry it took so long, they've got a sad selection of carts out there."

"It's okay, I've been going over my list. First I need some asparagus, broccoli, celery, cranberries, onions, potatoes . . ."

"Scully, did you alphabetize your shopping list?"

"Uhm . . .well, yeah, sort of. But I don't forget anything this way."

He sighed a little and walked over to the asparagus and broccoli. "You need to let go, Scully. So what if you forget the onions or the cranberries? Would Thanksgiving be ruined? No, it wouldn't, Scully. Because the holidays are about friends and family, and being with people that you care for and that care for you."

"Its just that I have never hosted a holiday since Dad . . .and I want this to be as close to perfect for Mom as it can be."

"I understand, and it will be. Because you are a perfectionist to a fault." He put his arm around her shoulders, "and we all love you anyway. Don't worry so much though, okay. Take time out to enjoy the day off."

"Okay, I promise to try."

"I'm not asking for any more. Lets get the rest of this list so we can haul that fifty-pound bird into your apartment before midnight."

By the time they made it to the canned food aisle, Mulder had made detours through the bakery, the packaged cookie aisle, and the candy section. Scully made the mistake of leaving him alone for five minutes while she went back to get a second bunch of celery and the forgotten baby carrots. He was waiting patiently in a fairly safe place when the chip aisle caught his eye. A lopsided grin took over his face and he made a beeline for the sunflower seeds section.

Scully returned and dropped the items into the cart. "I can't leave you alone for two minutes. How many bags of sunflower seeds do you have in here anyway?"

"Four; two original, one barbeque, and the new cheese flavor. I just couldn't resist." He flashed her his best grin and she wrapped her fingers around the wire rim of the buggy. "Thanks, Scully, you're the best shopping buddy ever."

She rolled her eyes, "oh brother. Don't think you're going to spit the shells out all over my apartment either."

"That's what pockets are for."

"That is just gross."

"I'll bring my very own Dixie cup."

She couldn't argue with that and smiled. Scully knew she couldn't deny Mulder anything, especially his beloved sunflower seeds. "How long have you had this obsession anyway?"

"Since I quit smoking. A long, long time ago. The best way to quit a bad habit is to replace it with a much more acceptable habit. Instead of chewing on pencils, which is probably worse than smoking, I started with the seeds and have been addicted since."

"Oh. I didn't know you smoked."

"Yeah, stupid to start and hard to stop. I don't recommend it."

"Been there. When I was about fourteen, remember?"

His eyes widened and he nodded his head, "that's right. Dana "The Rebel" Scully, how could I have forgotten?"

Scully shrugged and went over her list again. "Lets get the turkey and get out of here. I still need to put all of this stuff away."

"How much turkey do you need? Thirty, forty pounds?"

"Yeah, if I'm feeding the entire bureau. I think fifteen pounds will be good enough. Unless you like the dark meat, just get turkey breast."

"Me?!" Mulder questioned in mock surprise.

"Yeah, you're taller."

"Oh, okay." He got to the cooler and leaned in to begin his search when he looked back to an amused Scully. "And how does my height figure into all of this?"

"I . . .don't . . .know, exactly. But if you really need an answer, I'll have a full report for you tomorrow before dinner." Scully smirked as she checked her final item off the list.

"How's this one?" Mulder held up the largest turkey breast in the bin. He didn't bother to turn around and face her or even straighten up. "Its only a little over ten pounds."

"Looks good from here." She smiled to herself, appreciating the view. "Ten pounds should be plenty."

Mulder walked back over to the cart and added the entrée to the pile. Gripping the handle, he began pushing the food toward the checkouts.

Noon Thanksgiving Day 

"Honey! I'm hooo-ooome!" Mulder called playfully into the apartment, using his best Cuban accent.

"Mulder?!" "Fox?" Dana and Maggie Scully called in unison.

Maggie shot her daughter a quizzical look. Scully shrugged and went back to stirring the food on the stove. "I had to run back home and grab the bottle of wine I got to go with dinner before I went to the store." Mulder quickly explained. "Mrs. Scully! Hi." He had missed her when he first walked in, and hadn't heard her call his given name in response to his greeting.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Fox. It's nice to see you again."

"Happy Thanksgiving," he hugged the woman in return. "It's nice to see you too. How have you been?"

"Fine, fine. And you?"

"Good, thanks." Mulder moved to put the ice cream in the freezer. "So, is there anything I can help with?"

"Uhm, no, I think I've got it. There's probably a game on, if you want to watch it." Scully responded, giving Mulder a reprieve from her mother's inevitable questioning.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I insist. You know where the remote is."

"Uh huh, on top of the TV, in the cabinet."

Scully nodded, "beer, soda, and water in the fridge if you want anything to drink."

Mulder opened the door and saw a pitcher of iced tea sitting in the middle of the top shelf. He poured himself a glass and moved to the sofa. Maggie Scully waited until he left the room and went to stand next to her daughter at the stove. "So, when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what, Mom?"

"That you and Fox are . . ." she made a gesture with her hands that could imply almost anything.

"Are . . .what? Partners? Best friends?"

"No. A couple."

"A what? No, Mom, Mulder is just here for Thanksgiving."

"And he always announces himself with 'honey, I'm home'?" Maggie asked, not at all convinced that Mulder and her daughter were just friends.

Scully made brief eye contact with her mother and looked back to study the pot she was standing in front of. "That . . .was just Mulder being Mulder."

"He had to run back home before he went to the store?" She asked, pointing out what could have been another tell tale sign that the two were more than just friends.

"Mulder came by here this morning to drop off a bag of groceries I left in his back seat last night. I realized I had forgotten the ice cream and the whipped topping and he went to get it for me."

"Uh huh," Maggie said with a knowing smile.

Scully's eyes went wide and she let out a small gasp. "Oh! No, he uhm . . .he didn't spend the night here."

"And how did your groceries get in the back of his car?"

"We went shopping together. Mulder came by and picked me up yesterday morning. He drove me to work and it was either let him bring me home or take a cab. He wanted to go with me to the grocery store so I let him. It was nice to have the company and the help carrying things in."

"Mmm hmm," Maggie mused. "If you say so, but I think there is more to your relationship with Fox than either of you are willing to share." Scully opened her mouth to protest and Maggie held her hands up in defense. "And it's your right to have secrets from your mother. I understand that there are just some things a daughter can't talk about with her mom."

"It isn't like that at all, Mom. You would be the first to know if Mulder and I were . . . a couple." Scully's cheeks were turning a brilliant shade of pink so her mother decided to let the subject drop. "Well, you would." Dana added, trying to sound convincing when even she wasn't sure how to define what she shared with her partner.

"What can I help you with, Dana?" Maggie asked in an amused tone as she rolled her sleeves up.

**3:33 pm**

Scully took a break from the kitchen and walked in the living room to check on an all too quiet Mulder. She stepped up behind the sofa and looked down to see him napping. Amazing, she thought to herself, perfection. And he's asleep on my couch. Maggie Scully stepped up behind her daughter, "are you sure you and Fox wouldn't like to spend Thanksgiving alone?"

Dana gasped, "No, Mom, we wouldn't."

"Just checking. I want to get a paper to look over before dinner so I'm going to run to the news stand before they close for the day."

"I've got a paper in my room."

"I want the Annapolis Gazette." Maggie grabbed her purse and patted her daughter's arm. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Scully nodded and turned back toward the kitchen. "Be careful, Mom."

"Do you need anything?"

"No." Scully didn't know why she was so embarrassed. It wasn't like Mulder was an unattractive man, or that an attraction to a member of the opposite sex was an unnatural thing. After giving it some thought, she decided that she was embarrassed because it wasn't true. It wasn't true and she didn't want Mulder to overhear anything that might make him think Scully had led her mother to believe they were anything but friends. Still, she had never felt this way before and Mulder wasn't exactly the first man she had been accused of having interest in. No, things with Mulder were different than any relationship she had ever before experienced.

She heard movement behind her and guessed that Mulder was up. When the TV switched off, the doors of the hutch closed a moment later, and a few moments after that her bathroom door closed, she was certain Mulder was awake. Several moments passed and she found herself elbow deep in broccoli casserole. Mulder came out of the restroom and strolled into the kitchen. "Didn't mean to doze off."

"Its all right. That was probably the safest thing you could have done."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Is Mom in rare form today?"

Scully softly chuckled. "I wouldn't call it rare form. She's being Mom. I think it was the 'honey, I'm home' that set her off."

"Sorry," Mulder half-heartedly apologized while suppressing a grin.

"Its all right." The phone rang and Scully moved to answer it, forgetting that her hands were covered in cracker crumbs and butter. "Mulder, could you . . .?" She made a motion toward the cordless phone on the sofa table about the same time her mother walked in the door.

"Hellooo," Mulder called into the receiver merrily.

"_What the hell are you doing there?"_

"Scu . . ."

"_Put my sister on the phone please," _Bill Scully requested.

"Sure, just a minute." Mulder carried the phone into the kitchen. "Scully, its Bill." She wiped her hands on her apron and moved to take the phone. "Don't be too long, honey," Mulder followed with kissing noises so Bill would hear and passed the phone to his partner.

Scully shot Mulder a look that could have killed. "Bill, hi!"

"_You and that Mulder character aren't a couple are you?" _

"No, Mulder was just," she sighed heavily, "being Mulder. Are you all having a nice Thanksgiving?"

"_Yeah. I was going to say I'm sorry we couldn't make it but if . . ."_

"Bill, please. I really wish you could have made it. Mom and I miss you guys."

"_Is mom there yet? I tried to call her house and wish her a happy Thanksgiving but didn't get an answer." _

"Yeah, she's here. Hold on." Scully motioned for her mother to come to the phone. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"_You too, Dana. We'll see you soon." _

"Bill! How are things in San Diego?"

Maggie Scully walked into the living room and Scully whirled around to Mulder, poking him in the chest with a spatula. "What the hell was that about, Mulder?"

"I . . .uh . . .he's always on my ass, Scully. In place of a 'hello', I got a 'what the hell are you doing there'. The man wouldn't even let me explain before he cut me off. I'm sick of him treating me like I'm less than trash. Besides, it won't hurt for him to get pissed off now and again."

"Where you're concerned, he stays pissed off, Mulder."

"But I . . ."

"I don't want my family thinking things about us that aren't true. Mom already thinks you are practically living here and now Bill thinks we're . . .and we're not."

"We could be."

"Bu . . ." she wasn't even able to finish the first word of her protest before she dropped the spatula on the floor and stood with her mouth hanging open.

"Couldn't we? There's no law against it. You're an attractive woman and I'm a man."

_ "Ye . . .I ca . . .that isn't the point. The point is, Mulder, that we are partners and best friends. We aren't dating; we certainly aren't sleeping together, and most certainly aren't living together. My God, Mulder we haven't even kissed." _

_ He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He leaned forward so his lips hovered above hers and he studied her eyes. "I can fix that. We can fix that." _

_ Her breath caught in her throat and she felt a blush creeping up to her cheeks. She couldn't find the words to respond or the clarity of mind to decide what she wanted. They were closer than they had ever been to a kiss and it all depended on how she answered. _

_ Mulder broke eye contact by leaning in even closer. "What do you say, Dana? Should we start fixing the list of things we aren't doing?" Without waiting for her answer, Fox Mulder moved his other arm so that his hand would cradle the back of her head. His perfect lips exploded onto hers creating sparks of passion that would eventually create a full-blown blaze. _

­­"Scully? Earth to Scully," Mulder waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey, are you okay?"

"What? I'm fine."

"You look a little flushed. Do you want me to turn the heat down?"

"Uhm, no, its okay."

"I'm sorry I upset your brother. That man just rubs me the wrong way."

Scully bent over and picked the spatula up off the floor, throwing it into the dishwasher. "Its okay, Mulder. I guess I just over reacted. Bill just doesn't know you and you're partially right."

"I am?!"

"Yes. He treats you horribly and you deserve better than that. I'll talk to him when he's had time to cool off, okay?"

"Don't rock the boat, Scully. There's no need for him to be upset with you." Mulder reached around her and grabbed a cracker.

"Dinner will be ready in forty-five minutes."

**6:08 pm**

Mulder leaned back in his chair and stretched, allowing his hands to fall back down and rest on his abdomen. "Scully that was great!"

"No, great is when Mom cooks. This was passable." Scully wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood from the table. "I'll clear the dishes and put some coffee on."

"What else does Scully family tradition call for on Thanksgiving day?"

Maggie stacked the remaining dishes into a pile at the far end of the table. "Well, usually we go out and get a Christmas tree and spend the evening decorating."

"We could probably skip that this year, Mom."

"No, I think it sounds like fun. There's a tree lot not very far from here. I bet we could tie the thing to the top of my car."

"If Fox is willing to come with us, Dana . . ."

"Mulder, a tree will scratch the roof of your car horribly."

"Nah, I'm not worried about that."

"Then lets get our coats. I'll put the coffee on when we get back."

Maggie coughed and followed it with a series of three sneezes and a sniff. "Why don't you two go on? I'll pull out all of the lights and decorations so we're ready to go when you get back."

Scully put her coat back on the rack. "Mom, if you're sick, this can wait until the weekend."

"No, I'm fine. I have the beginnings of a cold and don't think I should be out risking pneumonia." She gave Mulder a look that nearly pleaded for cooperation.

"Come on, Scully. I've never had a tree shopping experience before. I was raised Jewish, remember?" He gave her a sad puppy dogface. "Please? I promise to be a good Mulder."

"All right, let me get my . . .coat." Mulder had reached around her and pulled the coat back off the rack.

"We'll be back soon, Mrs. Scully."

"You two take your time. Its still early in the evening and it won't take long to decorate the apartment." Maggie adjusted some of Scully's throw pillows on one end of the sofa and sat down. "Most importantly, have fun."

"Oh, we will," Mulder assured as he placed a hand on the small of Scully's back and escorted her to the door.

"I forgot my . .."

"Keys, I'm driving. Purse, I'm paying. Shoes, I'll carry you."

"No excuses?"

"No excuses, absolutely none. Let's go before they close."

"All right, Mulder lets go."

And so Mulder was treated to a traditional Scully family Thanksgiving. A tradition he could get used to if given the chance.


	2. Trees

Trees

Disclaimer: Same as appears in chapter one. Nothing has changed; I haven't had a horrible bump on the head resulting in amnesia that would lead me to believe I am actually the creator of such wonderful characters, or the characters themselves. Copyright infringement is not intended and I will realize no profit.

Scully got out of the car and waited at the front, next to the headlight on the passenger side. "Mulder, remember that this can't be a huge tree. I do have a ceiling in my apartment."

"Where are we going to put it?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe in the corner next to the bay window." It hadn't really occurred to either of them that this conversation sounded more and more like it was a joint decision from two roommates than two work partners.

He stepped up next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "How about _in _the bay window? We'll move your desk until after the New Year and put your tree in the window. We can even set the lights on a timer so they're on when you come home from work and make an extra effort not to go out of town on a whim until after we take the tree down."

"I'm sorry, I got in the car with Fox Mulder. I'm not sure what happened to him, or how you traded places with him, but if you could just stick around for a while."

He moved his arm from around her shoulders and stepped around in front of her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Make an extra effort not to go out of town on a whim. I had no idea you are an expert sweet talker." She laced her arm through his and they walked into the tree lot.

"I didn't mean it that way. What I should have said is that we'll always make a point of swinging by your place on the way out to check on the tree."

"I should have known it wouldn't last." Scully looked up at him, "nothing taller than six feet, I'll need room for the topper. Oh and nothing with a terribly large diameter either. I would like to have a living room with a Christmas tree instead of a Christmas tree with a living room."

"Got it. So I guess that tree at the far end of the lot is out. The one that is a good bit taller than all the rest."

"I'm afraid so, Mulder. Here, look at this one." She pulled at his arm in the direction she was walking. "It looks very healthy, not to big or too small, and it's nice and full."

"That tree is barely five feet tall, Scully."

"Yeah, but I won't have to worry about it fitting or not. And after Christmas when you are on some alien hunting expedition and I'm left to get rid of this thing all by myself, I'm not wrestling with something ten times my size."

Mulder grinned a lopsided grin, "Scully, you always wrestle with things ten times your size. You're an FBI agent remember? An FBI agent on the X-Files, and if I'm out alien hunting you will most likely be there too. I'll be there to help you take the tree down whenever you say, I promise." He surveyed the lot from where they stood. "Ooh, Scully, look at this one."

Before she had time to turn her head, he clutched her hand, lacing his fingers through hers, and dragged her to the tree of his choice. For the first time in a long time, Scully could see him get excited about something other than work, his life's quest for the Truth and proof in extraterrestrials. It was nice to see him excited over, what would be termed as, such a normal cause. She looked up at the treetop, glanced at the diameter, and back at the top. "That looks like it may be too tall, Mulder."

"Nah, I bet it's just at six feet tall. Wait here." He rushed off to the lot attendant and returned a minute later with a tape measurer. "I bet you twenty-nine, ninety-five this tree isn't an inch over six feet."

Scully had to laugh, she couldn't help herself, "okay, Mulder, prove me wrong."

"Tada, six feet exactly." Mulder pointed to the mark on the measuring tape. "Should I tell them to wrap it up?"

"Uh, I'm not sure it will fit in the front door and I can't afford to have another doorway replaced this year."

"No need to worry about that. I'll have them wrap it up so it will fit in even the smallest doorway."

She nodded, allowed her lips to curl into a smile and met her partner's gaze. "I'll have them wrap it up. Stay here with your tree."

Scully walked up to the attendant, "hi, I'd like that tree over there, please. Oh, and here's your measuring tape back. Thanks for the loan."

"Any time. Should I have this delivered? It could be there in just a couple of hours."

"That would be great. I don't want to scratch his car. And can you wrap the branches tightly so the tree will fit through the doorway without any trouble?"

"You bet. Is there anything else you need? Some mistletoe perhaps?"

She fought the blush that threatened to take over her facial features and looked back to her partner who was standing rather proudly with the Christmas tree he helped select. "Uhm . . .yeah, why not."

"He sure is a lucky fella, your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"I didn't see a ring, I just assumed you two weren't married." The man was an older man with white hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He had a heart-warming smile and just a little extra weight on him. He seemed to be a friendly man and before she could help herself, Scully found that she was explaining her situation with Mulder.

"No, we aren't married. He's actually just a good friend, and my partner."

"Whatever he is to you, he's a lucky man."

"Thank you." She paid for her purchases and went back to Mulder. "Come on, I'm having this thing delivered. We still need to beat it home though."

"Okay." He clutched her hand and they walked back to his car. "Where now?"

"Lets go home and see what Mom's up to. She might be having some trouble finding my decorations."

"Scully, what are the odds of finding another slice of pie in your kitchen with my name on it?" Mulder inquired as he put the car in reverse and began to back out of the space they previously occupied.

"Oh, I think the odds are pretty good. We might even find some ice cream to go with it."

"For future reference, the way to a man's heart _is _through his stomach."

She arched an auburn eyebrow, her trademark gesture, and glanced at Mulder. "Just what makes you think I needed that piece of information verified."

"Oh we both know you've been dying to know how to get to my heart, Scully. Now you know how."

"Through your stomach? I always thought it would be through your incurable craving for all things paranormal."

He stopped the car at a red light. "Oooh, you've given it some thought. Hmm. Well, yeah, I guess that would be another way."

"I didn't mean that I've actually _thought _about . . .never mind. Green light."

"Mmm hmm." Mulder muttered as he hit the gas and moved closer to Scully's apartment building.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"The 'Mmm hmm' that I heard. I'm serious, Mulder, I have never once given any thought to the best way to win your heart."

"I believe you."

"That sounded like a very skeptical 'Mmm hmm', Mulder. I must say I'm not convinced." She countered playfully.

He stopped at the stop sign before turning onto her street. "I was simply making a mental note, Agent Scully. Nothing skeptical about that, is there?"

"Nope, nothing at all." Scully unfastened her seat belt and clutched the passenger door handle, ready for a quick escape when he put the car in park.

Mulder parked the car, shut off the engine, and jumped out in what seemed to be one swift movement. Before Scully could get to the front bumper, Mulder was at her side placing his hand on the small of her back to escort her inside. "I hope we have a white Christmas this year, Scully."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't you? There is something so magical about a white Christmas. Do you know that more men propose on Christmas than any other holiday? Specifically on a white Christmas than any other holiday."

Scully gulped and prayed that it wasn't audible. "Uh . . .no, I didn't know that."

"Its true, only to be followed by Valentine's Day, which is a close second."

"And why are you telling me this?"

He shrugged, "just a random thought I figured I'd share."

Scully shivered and pulled her coat tightly around her. "Interesting. Where did you happen to pick up that information?"

Mulder couldn't stand it any longer. He grinned and shook his head in an effort not to laugh at her stunned expression. "I just made it up."

"Mulder! That's it, no pie for you," Scully teased.

"Oh, this means war!" He declared as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Mmm hmm," she mimicked his earlier comment.

"Mmm hmm."

When they got into her apartment, the lights were dimmed and her mother had decided to lay a fire in the fireplace. "Cozy," she mumbled. "Reminds me of winters at home as a girl."

"Me too." Mulder realized the minute he finished speaking that Scully could easily make some retort to his comment and thought best to clarify. "I mean when I was a boy, Mom almost always had a fire going in the fireplace."

"Ah. I was going to ask at what point in your childhood you were a girl."

"Oh I see how it is. Did you say the pie's in the fridge?"

"Yes, but I also remember something about no pie for you." Scully shrugged off her coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"But Scully . . ." She stepped up behind him, taking his coat to hang next to hers on the rack.

"But Mulder," Scully mocked.

"I have an incurable sweet tooth. My mouth is watering for pie and vanilla ice cream with caramel sauce and whipped topping."

"Mmm, sounds fantastic."

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Kitchen."

"For?"

"A slice of pie with ice cream and caramel sauce and whipped topping and to wash it all down, maybe a glass of iced tea." Scully called over her shoulder as she moved into the kitchen. It was so unlike either of them to take teasing and flirting to such a level and she couldn't understand why she was actually encouraging it.

"_Oh that's it." Mulder rushed around the sofa and into the kitchen, meeting Scully at the refrigerator. He turned her around to face him, backing her against the large appliance. _

"_Muld . . ." she looked up and met his hazel eyes. Before she could ask what he thought he was doing, he pressed her against the door with his body. "This is no way to get in the fridge."_

"_I changed my mind about the pie," he muttered, his lips hovering just above hers, before closing the distance between their mouths._

_She didn't fight him, she couldn't have even if she wanted to. She wanted this, wanted him more than anything else. But she couldn't give in so easily. Scully dodged his lips, "what about that sweet tooth?"_

"_I think you'll cure it nicely," he informed then captured her mouth with his. _

_When the kiss broke, only from need of oxygen, not want, Scully allowed her body to relax against the previously cool surface of the refrigerator door. "Now that the ice cream is melted . . ." _

"_Who needs ice cream?" _

"_Not me," she said as she pulled him to her for another kiss. _

"Dana? Dana? Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to help us decorate the tree when it gets here?"

Scully furrowed her brow and turned toward the voice, "wha . . .oh, sorry. Uhm, decorate the tree? Yes."

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Scully questioned as she placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Of course you are." She leaned in, "you were daydreaming about him, weren't you?"

"Mom!" Scully half whispered.

Mrs. Scully had her answer and went back to the living room. "Fox, I'm so glad you could spend the evening with us."

Scully stayed behind and silently cursed herself for allowing the daydreams to overtake her so completely and off guard. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out the pie pans and whipped topping. She forced herself to stop listening when Mulder began to speak for fear that his voice alone would drag her back into the world of daydreams.

"The tree looks beautiful!" Mrs. Scully exclaimed as she stood back and took in all their work.

"It just needs a star on top," Mulder decided, passing the final ornament to his partner.

Scully nodded in agreement. "I'll borrow a ladder from the super tomorrow."

"Nonsense," he stepped over and instructed Scully to stand still, "I'll lift you up there and you plop it on that top branch, then we'll be finished."

Not even turning around, Scully could see her mother beaming with pride and nearly boiling over with enthusiasm. "No, its okay." She squirmed, trying to get away from him but failed.

He wrapped his arms around her just above the knees and lifted her on his shoulder. "Don't kick, just sit still and make any movements slowly." Before moving away from the sofa, Mulder thought better of their situation and put her down on the piece of furniture. "Better yet, put your legs on either shoulder and give me your free hand to hold on to."

"I don't want . . ."

"I won't let you fall, Scully. Trust me."

Mrs. Scully crossed her arms over her chest and tried her best not to laugh at the scene before her. Deciding that she couldn't succeed in her efforts, she turned and went into the kitchen for coffee. In the kitchen she could still see everything but laugh silently in the shadows.

"All right, Mulder." Scully did as instructed careful not to jostle Mulder in the process. "Okay, I'm ready." He walked forward and Scully put the star atop the tree. "Mom, how does that look?"

"Perfect, Dana. Should I get the mistletoe from your coat pocket so you can hang it while you're up there? It might . . .come in handy sometime in the near future."

Mulder could feel Scully tense at her mother's last comments, particularly the grip she had on his hair. "Easy, Scully, I'm too young to go bald," he thought but said nothing. "What mistletoe?" He asked innocently.

"Dana always buys mistletoe at Christmas time. Always."

"I think you should go for it, Scully. Out of all the Christmas traditions, I think that one is my favorite." He patted her leg hoping to ease her grip a little.

"I don't . . ."

"Oh, come on. You never know when Prince Charming or Mr. Right will show up at your door and you'll have no good cover story when you kiss him in place of a hello. At least this way he won't think you're too forward and you can blame it on tradition."

"Maybe Mr. Right is already here," Mrs. Scully mumbled as she walked over to the coat rack and rummaged through her daughter's pockets.

"All right, I'll hang it." Scully caved and relaxed slightly. She could feel Mulder relax too and she ran her hand gently over his hair to smooth it. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"S'okay." He walked them to the front door so Scully could tack up the final decoration for her apartment. "Are you sure the front door is a good place to put it? I mean maybe it's a bad idea to go around kissing strange men."

"Jealous?" Scully countered.

"Nope, concerned."

"Well where do you suggest I put it?"

"Tack it to your ceiling between the kitchen and living room. At least if you're kissing a strange man, you might know his name at that point."

"Strange man, you keep saying that. Do you have any particular strange man in mind, Mulder?"

"Uhm . . .no?" He walked her over to the area between the two rooms he had mentioned. "But if said man is a stranger I can't exactly call him by name."

"If you say so. I'm done, you can put me down now."

Mulder put Scully down and stepped directly under the mistletoe. "You don't sound convinced. Wanna take this thing for a test drive?" He pointed above his head.

"Not really." Scully smirked and started to walk into the kitchen. Mulder grabbed her around the waist in one quick move. "Can't break tradition, Agent Scully. Dana."

Mrs. Scully was nearly beside herself with excitement. Finally they were going to share their first kiss and she could be a witness to the whole thing. She knew if she said anything though, that her daughter would do everything in her power to prevent any show of affection between herself and her best friend. So Mrs. Scully stood silently out of sight, hoping they wouldn't remember she never left.

"I guess not." Scully turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This being your first Scully style holiday and all, breaking tradition wouldn't be a very good thing."

"Nope. It just might ruin my feelings about the holiday season from this point forward."

"We can't have that."

"Huh uh."

"Mulder?"

"Yes?"

Scully surrendered. "Kiss me?"

And Mulder complied.

And Mrs. Scully nearly jumped up and down with joy.

And Scully got her Christmas wish a little early that year, for real.


End file.
